My Sweet Black Rose
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: Ron Weasley has turned pure evil. He is one of the most wanted men in england. Now he is after something much more than money. He wants revenge. And his revenge is to hunt down Mr and Mrs Snape. Took three weeks to write all.


"RUN HERMIONE! RUN! He's here! I hold him off!"

"No Severus-"

"Hermione go. Take our daughter and RUN!"The man with the black silkily hair and crooked nose shouted to his wife. They heard a bang. There front door was knocked down and a bright yellow light came creeping in.

With a last look at his wife Severus grabbed hold of her hair and gave her a passionate kiss. Severus was the first to break it and quickly went away to defeat _him._

Hermione had tears down her beautiful face. She ran quickly up the handsome stair case and went into her daughter room. Her daughter was only 5 months old and already black curly hair started to sprout at the top of her head. Hermione carefully picked her up and hid behind the cot. Rocking back and forth with her daughter in her arms.

XXX

Severus watched as his wife ran upstairs not turning back. He heard her slam a door. Hopefully it is his daughter room. Then with an angry sigh he got his wand at the ready and turned to face the intruder.

The intruder had not been bovered to cover his face up. He had flaming red hair, his face covered in freckles with dull evil brown eyes. Severus knew this man only too well. He had taught him potions back at Hogwarts and DADA in his 6th year.

His name was _Ron Weasley._

The red haired man laughed and spat in Severus face. Severus looked at him disgustingly.

"Get the hell away from here!" Severus yelled at the man. His wand pointed at him in the face.

The red haired laughed. His laugh was the cruelest laugh you could imagine. Severus thought it was even worst that Lord Voldemort high cold laugh before he was defeated...

"Why should I? Tell me one reason you greasy git, for why should I get away from you?" Ron spat in snape's face.

"Because you are a stupid bloody idiot that why you should get away from here." Severus snarled.

Ron turned an angry shade of red. His hands reached for his wand and quickly pushed Severus to the wall grabbing him by the hair painfully.

"You regret you wished you never said that." He spat all over his face and wish a flick of his wand Severus was knocked out cold and his body slid to the ground.

Ron grinned evilly. And with a flick of his wand, the once beautiful hall way came crashing down. The lights switched of, tables fell apart, the moving pictures on the wall seemed to rip apart and with a bang fell to the floor as the mad man made his way slowly up the stairs. His black cloak swishing as he made his way up the damaged staircase.

Once he reached the top, he stopped and looked around. It was just like downstairs but maybe a bit bigger. Pictures were up all around them with Harry, Luna, Ginny,Draco, Severus holding his daughter and Hermione with her arm wrapped around his neck, smiling and waving at the camera furiously .Ron made an angry noise and with his spare hand he knocked the picture of the wall.

He screamed angrily and he kicked and smashed everything in sight. Then with a pull at his cloak he made his way to the room Hermione was in. It was very easy to tell what room was in because foolishly she hadn't checked to see if the door was tightly shut.

She with a lazy flick of his wand, Ron blasted the door down and somewhere in the room he heard a terrified scream. Ron smirked.

He saw a cot and behind it he saw brown bushy hair creeping through the railings. He heard the woman whimper in fright. He walked over to the cot and grabbed Hermione by the hair as tightly as he could hold. He threw Hermione to the floor with a push.

Hermione slowly tried to get to her feet but ron pushed her down holding her head. His nails scratching her skin.

Hermione crawled hurriedly to the cot. Trying to reach for her daughter. But then with a kick from Ron big feet, Hermione sprawled across the floor her hair all over the place. Her daughter was covered in a green blanket that Luna made. Her daughter dared not make a sound.

Ron snarled at her and walked over to her. Kicking her wand out of her hands and stamped on the wand and snapped it in half. Hermione watched in horror. She had that wand since 1998 when she was just eleven years old... And now... It is broken. Snapped into not such a neat half. With a single tear dropped down her face she looked up into the sneering face and asked;

"Why the hell did you do it? _Why?_"She whispered hoarsely as though she had run ten miles or more.

Ron crouched down and faced her. He ran his long dirty fingers across her face. Hermione flinched. Then he looked like he was about to turn away but he brought his right arm round and he slapped her across the face. A huge scar was going down her face. It was deep and was bleeding fast. It cut across her left eye.

Hermione looked away and with a shaky hand she touched her scar and her hand revealed her own blood to proof that a scar was there.

Then Ron still crouching down jabbed his wand into Her neck making her gasp for air, with his spare hand he pulled her hair hard and make her look into his evil face.

He let go of her hair and traced the scar with his fingers. Once he done he had some of her blood on her then licked the blood of his fingers one by one as though it was melted chocolate on a child hand.

Hermione looked at him disgustingly.

Ron reached to do it again then when he got close to her mouth Hermione bit his fingers making his own fingers bleed.

Ron screamed in pain and took his own fingers in his mouth to clean the blood. Hermione got up and tried to get to her daughter but Ron saw her get up and with his left leg he tripped her up. Hermione fell face first on to the hard wooden floor. More blood came across her face. Hermione screamed as she fell. She was only couple steps away from her daughter she could just reach her...

Ron walked over to her and purposefully he stepped on both of her hands. Breaking the bones in her fingers.

He laughed.

"Where Severus? What have you done to him?" Hermione whispered.

"He's dead." He lied.

Hermione felt like her heart was snapped in two. She was full of fury, angst, hatred and other depressing emotions.

"No...he can't be..."

"Yes he can be Mudblood. Now I have you all to myself." He smirked and walked over his wand pointing in her face.

"_Imperio!" _Ron pointed his wand at Hermione. Her whole body stiffened and she went completely still. Now Ron has full control of her and he can do what he pleased.

With a flick of his wand he opened the door and went into a separate bedroom pulling at Hermione with her hair. He locked the door with a flick of his wand. Hermione was still under the Imperio still fighting the damn curse.

"Take your top of." Ron commanded. He folded his arms and he watched with a wicked grin upon his face.

Hermione tried with all her might not to let her hands go anywhere near the bottom of her top. But no matter how hard she tried her hands itched slowly towards her top and she took it off slowly revelling her stomach.

Ron drooled as he saw Hermione slowly take of her pants. Slowly her bushy hair waving down covering her face. Hermione wanted to scream. She wanted this to stop. She didn't want this. She knew what was coming next.

Hermione was now standing in nothing but her black bra with a green serpent on and black knickers.

Ron took of his clothes and was in his boxers. Hermione wanted to look away from this monster. Wasn't he married to that horrible hag lavender?

Ron moved towards Hermione. He roughly took her bra of trailing rough kisses on her neck and down her arms. He threw her black bra to the floor and he saw two perfect boobs.

Hermione wanted to run. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to scream. She wanted this monster away from her.

Ron bit and nipped her boobs. He dribbled all over her.

"I want you to _kiss _me back." Ron hissed in her ears. Pulling at her hair making her wince in pain.

Hermione tried to move away but her body wouldn't obey her

_Why you doing this..?_ A voice suddenly appeared in her head.

_You don't want it do you? Not when you got Severus. So what the point in him taking you? You don't have to do it. It your own free will..._

She thought about this. She didn't want this. She hated this man more than anything. If she didn't want to do this then why do it?

"Come on, come on Mudblood. I told you to damn kiss me!" Ron spat in her face. Kissing her roughly over her stomach. One of his hands crept round to her back, with his long dirty black nails; he scratched her back making it bleed.

This was her chance. The curse was completely lifted off her and he didn't notice! How stupid can he be?

Hermione moved closer aiming for his ear. Her arms snaked across the back of his neck, her mouth just inches away from his ear...

Ron was kissing Hermione stomach. His hands were busy ripping of her knickers and his boxers. Ron tongue licked over her pussy. Hermione bent her neck to reach down to Ron ear. She heard him moan as he slowly took of his boxers. She then went again towards his ear and then when Ron wasn't looking she bit him hard in the ear.

Ron squealed in pain as his top right of his ear was bleeding. Hermione grabbed her t-shirt and ran into the other room where her daughter was.

She heard Ron hissed with anger in the other room. While running she got on her top and quickly went into daughter room and opened the wardrobe. She then found a skirt and quickly put it on. She heard footsteps coming into her room.

She grabbed her daughter and looked out of the window. She looked down into the streets below. But what about Severus? Was he still alive..?

She heard Ron go into the bathroom to clean his ear. Bit silly really... She kissed her daughter on her forehead and ran for it.

She quickly ran down the stairs. She took two steps at a time when she got to the bottom she saw Ron all ready at the door. Hermione stopped. She snarled at him angrily and hugged her daughter tight. Hermione looked around looking for an exit.

How did he get there? He was in the Bathroom a minute ago...

"Think you could get away from me so quickly?" He snarled. Grabbing her by the hair hard. Hermione winced in pain blood creeping out from the top of her head.

How can anyone get as sick as this? She thought. Her used to be Best friend turned into a Murder...How can he be so sick..?

Ron pulled her hair harder and his wand pressed against her neck hard. Making it difficult for her to breathe. He laughed so cruelly. His laugh was heavy and smelt like alcohol with a mixture of cigars.

Hermione was finding it difficult to breathe by the minute. Her eyes were opening and closing and her visions were going blur. She could still hear his heavy laugh in her ears. Growing fainter by the second.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _He whispered in her ear. All Hermione saw next was a bright green flash and the door opened and a man with blonde hair came in before she crashed to the floor...

Xxx

Severus didn't listen. He couldn't believe it. He knew Lucius was telling him the truth...in what other way could he explain that Hermione was stone cold, not moving no sign of breathing at all...

People pitied him. He didn't want pity. He wanted her back. She was the only thing in the whole wide world that made him happy. Made him become human. Made him smile.

But _He_ had to take her away! The stupid jealous son of a bitch! Azkaban will be no good for him. He wanted to kill him with all of his strength.

"That not what Hermione would want. Severus." Another voice spoke to him.

Severus looked up darkly at the older man. Dumbledore eyes were full of sorrow and sadness. Yet his blue eyes were still twinkling through his half- moon shaped glasses.

That damn old fool read his mind yet again.

"He killed her!" He yelled. Slamming his fists onto Dumbledore table. Objects vibrated some fell over and moved a few feet. Yet the old man was still smiling at him sadly.

"She would not off wanted you to kill him, Severus. Mr Weasley will be in Azkaban for all of his life. Never to be set free."

Severus clenched his fists together. He knew the old fool was right. Hermione would have not wanted him to become a killer. Not after all she had done for him.

He slowly nodded in agreement and slowly slumped back into his chair.

A hand was placed on his shoulder. Severus looked up and saw that a man with long blonde hair which reached way past his shoulders. His friend was smiling sadly at him.

"I'm sorry. I was starting to like her before he killed her." His friend gave him a small smile.

Severus gave him a glare. But that glare soon vanished and turned into a small smile. And that too, quickly vanished.

Severus put his head between his hands. Muttering to himself about how he misses Hermione.

The people in the room shared uneasy glances at each other apart from Dumbledore.

There was a knock on the door. They ignored it. The knock came again.

"Come in."Dumbledore said swiftly.

The door to his office opened and there stood Minerva. She stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"It Roseanne. She wants her dad." She said quietly holding a pink bundle in her arms.

Severus looked up.

"Give her to me." He said.

Minerva carefully put Roseanne in Severus arms and went towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore put an arm around her waist and brought her close letting Minerva rest her head against his shoulder.

Severus held the little pink bundle. He stared at it sadly with a mixture of love. A pair of chocolate brown eyes stared back. Oh how her eyes were so much like her mothers...

Will be a good father? What will Rose think of him when she older...?

_You'll be a fantastic Father, Severus. Rose will think you be the most amazing, bravest man there ever been. _Severus heard Hermione voice in his head. He smiled at the voice.

_Thank you, Hermione for everything. _ He thought back. He could imagine her now, with her bushy hair and her scent which smelled just like sweet oranges mixed in with honey.

_No Severus. I am the one to thank you. You have given me hope, Love and a wonderful daughter. You have showed me love and kindness and I gave that back to you. I don't have much longer to talk._

Severus could almost feel her breathing next to him. He could almost... feel her wrapping her arms around his shoulders her bushy brownrolling down and covering her face. While she was grinning.

_I love you Hermione. I will not let anyone hurt our daughter in anyway. I will always love you and will love no other woman. You have given me strength and hope. Even when I was cruel to you, you still trusted me and loved me. I have been a fool in classes towards you. I wish we spent more time together..._

_Severus, you are no fool. You are one of the cleverest, bravest and sexy men in the whole wide world. In my Second year, I realised I had fallen for you. Yet everyone being cruel to you I still trusted you and loved you. Even though I never knew you love me back in those days. The one who is a fool is Ron Weasley. No other person is a fool. _

Severus smiled at her words.

_I Love you Hermione. Forever and Ever. I don't know what I do without you. I be driven insane without you._

_Severus, Please do me a couple of favours before I go..?_

_Of course my darling._

_Be the best Loving, caring father for Roseanne. I know you will be a great father. Second please don't be so cruel to the children you teach. Help them. Make them think you are amazing. Make them think you are intelligent. Third, never forget me._

_I will never ever forget you Miss Hermione Snape. You will always be in my heart, my mind and my soul. _

_I love you, Severus Tobias Snape..._

_Don't go please!_ Severus cried out in his mind.

Too late there were no more voices in his head. Tears poured out of his eyes and crept down his face.

He felt his daughter move around in her little pink blanket. The chocolate brown eyes staring at him in wonder. Then with difficulty the little child brought out one tiny arm out of the blanket and reached up. Severus gave a small smile and with one hand he gently grabbed his daughter tiny thumb. Roseanne smiled.

"My little Black Rose. I will love you, you know that?" Severus smiled.

The chocolate brown eyes gazed in wonder.

"Oh my sweet precious _Black Rose_." He whispered kissing her on the forehead.

**What you think? You like it? It took me three weeks to write all this. Sometimes I did it before I went to school sometimes after and in weekend. Blimey was a nightmare to do but I really enjoyed writing this. I hope you like it. I had no beta-readers for this. None at all. All done by me. I will start "It all started with a Thank you" Next chapter soon.**


End file.
